ALONE
by Potter vai
Summary: ash is a alone after his wife dies. he meets his long time best frined misty after few years whom he had ditched in his college days. he falls in love with her but this time for real. but too bad tht she is in love with some one else...so can ash win?
1. The new arrival

Chapter 1- The new arrival

Chapter 1- The new arrival

"Tension" that could be the only word which could describe ash's condition now. He was walking to and fro in front of the labor room. Inside was his wife giving birth to their first child. He was happy that he will be having his own child in few minutes, tensed that everything must go smooth but very much like a 2 year old even though he was already 21 now.

'Ash relax everything is gonna be just fine. She will get through this dear' said Ms. Ketchum to her son as she took as seat next to Ash's close friend Brock.

'Ya Ash! Things will be just fine' said Brock trying to cool down the young father.

Even though both Ms. Ketchum and Brock were calm outside they were one among the few people who knew the real condition of Ash's wife. She was physically too weak to give birth. Nurse Joy had already told them that she might be having some critical problems during the labor pain and they won't be able to save both the lives of the mother and the child. But Ash's wife had insisted that she will take the risk. She had asked them to promise her not to speak a word about this to Ash. And they had no other choice other than to promise her. And when they asked her as to why she was doing this she gave this simple reply "this is the least I could do for him. He loves children very much, and he always wanted to have one of his own. So please! I beg you all not to tell him a word about this. And this is my last happiness I can give him so please don't take away this from me."

Ash was on his own world. He knew that his mother and friend were saying something to him but that wasn't the thing he was currently giving mind to. The only thought was that his child and his wife "MAY" must be alright he could no longer take this pressure so he burst out "how long is it gonna take? They have been in there for the whole day I guess" screamed the spiky haired boy.

"Cool down dude! It has been just half hour now. And more….."

Brock's words were cut down when the door opened revealing Nurse Joy. She had a very sad smile on her face. Ash within a flash was in front of her. "So is everything alright? How is May? How is the child? Is it a boy or a girl?" asked the young father unable to control himself anymore. Nurse Joy's face was giving him Goosebumps. "Congradulations Ash you have a baby girl and she is very healthy too. And about May ….well…. you see……her condition…." Stumbled Joy not knowing what to say to the young man.

"She is alright isn't she? Joy answer me she is alright, right?" asked Ash giving a nervous laugh. "She wants to talk with you please go in" was the only reply came for his question. He simply gave a small nod and went inside unknown that he will become once again _**alone**_ for the second time in his life.


	2. Just for you

Chapter 2- Just for you

Chapter 2- Just for you

Ash entered the room and there in front of him was his wife, his May, lying in the bed. 'Ash' came the soft whisper. 'Hey' he said with worry evident on his face. 'Ash I need to tell you few things before it is too late, come here' said M\ay and directed him to sit on the bed which she occupied currently. 'May you have to take rest; we can talk about whatever it is later. Don't strain yourself' he said in concern looking at her pale face. 'Sorry honey, but I have to _before it is too late_' she said the last part in a very low voice but he heard her. Her eyes were filling up with salty tears and she was trembling thinking about the last few minutes with him.

'May what do you mean by _you don't have much time left?' _questioned the shockedAsh. She tremblingly sat up and hugged him and told him everything. "why? Why did you do this? Do you think I will be happy with the child without you?' he asked looking straight in her eyes. "I love you more than myself that is why I wanted to do this. Please Ash don't hate me because of this' sobbed May in his shoulders. 'I will never hate you. I will see you in our daughter. I love you May. At this moment if I could do anything to save you I will. I don't wanna lose you. What about our daughter? Do you think I can ever fill your place?' 'Ash I'm so lucky to have you. It was my luck I met you in college and fell in love with you. You are an excellent trainer, good husband and I'm sure than you will also be a good father'. 'Everything will be fine. And I …..cough……cough…..

'Now relax don't strain yourself. You have done enough for me already'

'I have only one thing to ask you and it is my final wish. Can you please give this letter to Misty?' Ash's eyes widened a split second on hearing that name after 5 long years. MISTY that single name stirred something deep down inside him. And he was confused as to why she was giving a letter to misty on her death bed. Whatever it is he was going to do this for her. 'I will' came the reply from Ash.

'Pika' a small voice came near the window. Both of them turned towards the source and saw Ash's most trusted pokemon and friend pikachu standing. 'Come here pika-pal'. He jumped on the bed and licked May's cheeks. 'Sorry pikachu I think I have to leave you people now. Help my daughter and Ash for me. You will do this for me won't you?' she asked with a warm smile on her face. Pikachu gave a small nod in response.

The door opened as Ms. Ketchum and Brock brought the baby and gave it to May. She kissed her daughter and was very happy to have the little one in her arms.

Breathing was becoming very hard each passing second. She was hardly able to see anything as her vision blurred. Tears streamed down the face of all the people in that room. 'May. No, don't leave me, I love you' were the last few word she heard. And with a peaceful smile she left the world by finally uttering 'I love you Ash'.


	3. Call from Oak

Chapter 3- call from Oak

Chapter 3 - call from Oak

It has been one month since the funeral. Things were returning to normal at the ketchum's residence with the energetic baby, hard working grandmother and a very hard training trainer.

'Is she sleeping?' asked the young father as he entered the living room and sat next to his mother on the couch. 'Yes dear. She is a little angle. She looks just like her mother, doesn't she?' said Delis as she rocked Kate in her arms. Ash gave a warm smile as he watched his daughter fast asleep in his mother's hands. 'I will put her in bed and Mr. Mine will take care of the dishes tonight'. Ash gave a nod and Delis continued on 'and honey. Professor Oak had called up when you were out. Give him a call before going to bed' informed Delia. He once again gave a nod and went upstairs to his room. He noticed that he was all covered with mud because of training his pokemons to divert his mind from the recent happenings and for the upcoming Pokemon League Championship (PLC). So he decided to take a bath before calling.

Ash sat in front of the poke-phone and dialed to professor Oak. In few seconds an old man appeared in the screen and said "hello Ash". 'Hi professor. Mom told that you called up. Whatz up?'. "Well Ash, tomorrow is the last date to enroll your name for the PLC. And you can do that in Pallet pokemon center." Oak informed. 'I was gonna do it by tomorrow morning myself but thanks for reminding me' thanked the trainer. "Ok then. WE will meet you there by 3.00 pm sharp. Bye" and with that said the line was cut. '**WE?**' Ash was confused as to who might be the other person.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard 'pika pikachu pi'. The came the little pokemon's voice as it entered his room all wet. Only then he noticed that it was pouring cats and dogs outside. Yap! It was raining. But he was really happy to see his pokemon's loyalty towards him. Pikachu had actually gone to cerulean city gym to give Misty May's letter just for him. He would have gone himself but decided not to because it might cause a big fuss later.

He took pikachu on his lap and patted it on his head. 'Was she there?' he asked. 'pika' came the reply. 'Did you give her May's letter and my note?' asked Ash to his pokemon. "pika pika pikachu' said pikachu with a cute nod. 'Good. I am sure that you will be tired. Go and take rest now. We have to go to the centre tomorrow for the championship buddy. Now go down and sleep with Kate for tonight.'

And thus he was all **_alone_** in his room now. "Pallet College of Poke-Science" that was the place where everything began in his life. Those were the best and the worst times in his life. He surely missed certain red haired gal right at this moment. He could still remember how it all began. Even that day it was raining. The very same day he met her for the very first time. "Misty" the name left his mouth as he closed his eyes and starts recollecting those unforgettable moments in his life.

--

AN:

Hmm that finishes the 3rd chapter. and from next one it is all flashback. I thank Magic713 and vulpgrowl for their reviews.Please review me so that i can know what you people think about my fic. i hope i am doing good... dont't forget to review. BYE GUYS!!


	4. Our first meeting

Chapter 4- Our first meeting

Chapter 4- Our first meeting

And thus he was all alone in his room now. "Pallet College of Poke-Science" that was the place where everything began in his life. Those were the best and the worst times in his life. He surely missed certain red haired gal right at this moment. He could still remember how it all began. Even that day it was raining. The very same day he met her for the very first time. "Misty" the name left his mouth as he closed his eyes and starts recollecting those unforgettable moments in his life.

Flashback starts:

It was raining heavily that day at Pallet. Even though it was Monday 8.00am hardly anyone could be seen in the streets. But a 15 year old, spiky black haired boy with pikachu on his left shoulder was running towards the infamous college in that city. He was supposed to be travelling in the Jhoto league to collect more batches but an important notice from PLC made him to stop dead on his track.

The notice mainly stated that "_It has been decided by the pokemon league board that trainers competing for the upcoming PLC competetion must have atleast a minimum degree related to pokemon with 6 batches from Kanto/ Jhoto/ Honen/ Orange league"._

Since he had already collected 6 batches in Jhoto he only needed a degree in battle strategies. His mother Delia had taken care of his admission. All he had to do was to be on time on his fist day. But as always he woke up late.

'_When am I gonna learn to get up early. Crap, it is raining now of all time'_ thought Ash in frustration. 'Atlast there, I can see the campus" he exclaimed when he was nearing the main gate. He was so busy running towards the entrance that he did not see the person coming in front of him. And as a result of that he bumped into that person and both of them fell down. 'Ouch my head' Ash heard a girl's voice as he opened his eyes. He noticed that it was a orange haired girl with pinkish white skin. She had tied her hair in one side pony to her left. She slowly opened her eyes and was registering as to what hit her. Her eyes, it mesmerized him. It was greenish-blue in color, that was something rear to see. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard that girl saying " excuse me. Do you mind getting up?". Only then he noticed that all this time he had fallen on top of her. He quickly got up blushing like a school girl. 'ho! I am sorry!' he said and stood up. He offered his hand to help her get up. With a smile she took it.' I once again apologies for this. I was in a hurry to the office' he once again apologized. " its ok. Well by the way I am Misty. Misty waterflower".' I am Ash ketchu," they introduced each other as they shook hands. "well Ash i have my class now. So…". 'well even I have a bit of work at office. So catch ya later'. And with that said they both departed on their ways. But the future had other plans for them.

--ok guys 4th chapter is done. nxt one will contain lot of new friends and romance. don't forget to review...


End file.
